A Lozzy Story
by BTRobsession
Summary: Logan/Ozzy. Logan helps Ozzy with his homework, but that soon turns into something else.


**A/N: Okay, so i decided to write this for a friend, and i just thought i should just post it and see what you guys think. this was my first time doing a Lozzy fic and i hope u guys like it. =D**

I watched Ozzy carefully as he focused on the math homework that Ms. Collins assigned. We decided to stay after school and have a short tutoring session so I could help him get his work done. I've been helping him with his homework ever since we were partners for that project we had to do to make the Palm Woods greener. Since then we've became pretty good friends, and I don't have to worry about him beating me to a pulp. Ozzy's actually a great guy; you just have to get to know him.

Since we became friends, I started to see Ozzy in a different way. At first I saw him as nothing but a friend, but that changed after a while. I was starting to become attracted to him. Everything about him just made me fall for him even more, and thinking about him made me feel warm inside. I've had feelings like this before, but its never been like this.

I've wanted to tell Ozzy my feelings for him, but I always chickened out. I was a little afraid of rejection, but I was more afraid of him getting upset and taking it out on me. I just don't want Ozzy to lose his cool and I'm the reason he loses it.

"Logan!"

I quickly snapped out of it and turned my attention back to Ozzy. He looked a little bugged with me and I was hoping he didn't lose it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need help," Ozzy said.

"Oh uh okay. Let me see," I said.

I slowly reached out and took the paper, then I looked it over. He seemed to be doing a few problems right, but others he definitely needed help on.

"What problem?" I asked.

Ozzy ripped the paper out of my hand and laid it back down on the table. He pointed at the problem with so much force that the table shook. I tried to relax and just act like everything was fine, but I was afraid that I had pissed him off and that he was going to take it out on me.

"O-oh, this one is actually pretty simple. All you have to do is-"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ozzy asked.

"What? No, I would never do that," I said.

He kept his eyes on me for a minute, then he sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms. I looked at him for a few seconds, then I turned my gaze to the clock on the wall. It was only four-thirty and I promised the guys that I would be done by now so we could go to the movies. I guess I wont be able to make it tonight.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Ozzy asked.

"I was just checking the time," I said.

"Do you not want to be here or something?" Ozzy asked.

"No, I do want to be here. I like helping you," I said.

"Even if I'm stupid?" Ozzy asked.

"Ozzy, you're not stupid. Everyone has trouble with something," I said.

"You don't. You know everything and you're perfect," Ozzy said.

I could feel my face heat up when I heard him say that. He thought I was perfect. I know I'm not like that at all, but in his eyes I was.

"I'm not perfect okay? It took me a while to know everything, well not everything but you know what I mean," I said.

"But you still know a lot of shit," Ozzy said.

"Yes, but I wasn't always like this. I just studied really hard to get where I am today. You are not stupid and I know you can do this, but you cant give up," I said.

"Then why don't I get this stupid homework?" Ozzy asked angrily.

"Because-"

"Its because I'm stupid, right? C'mon, just admit it," Ozzy said.

"You are not stupid. Math is just a weakness you have and-"

"So now I'm weak!" Ozzy said.

"N-no," I said.

Ozzy stood up from his chair, making it fly back, then he threw all of his homework on the floor. Usually this would scare me and I would bolt for the door, but this was really starting to turn me on. Ozzy was just so hot when he was angry, and it made me think of how he would be during sex. It would probably be the hottest most wildest sex ever!

I started to swell in my jeans at the thought of being dominated by Ozzy. I need him so bad right now. Ozzy was too busy destroying his homework and he failed to notice me walking over to him. I didn't feel scared about telling him how I feel. I wanted him to know.

I pushed him back against Ms. Collins' desk, and I crashed our lips together. His lips were surprisingly soft, and I absolutely loved the feeling. I heard him gasp into the kiss, but he never once pulled away. He started to move his lips with mine and I let out a small moan.

Ozzy was the first to pull away, and I was waiting for his fist to hit my face, but it never did. He quickly spun me around so I was against the desk, then he stood behind me. I felt something poking my ass and I knew that he was hard. Just feeling his hard on made me get even harder, if that's even possible.

Ozzy wasn't doing anything, and I was starting to get impatient. I needed this so bad right now, but he wasn't do anything. I wiggled my hips and moaned when I felt his dick press even harder against my ass.

I could feel his hot breath ghosting over my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine. I felt his soft, moist lips come into contact with my heated flesh and I let out a moan. He kissed the back of my neck tenderly and I felt his hand fall to my crotch.

I bucked my hips when I felt him rub my hardened member. He unbuttoned my jeans and stuck his hand down my pants, making me gasp. I felt him take my member in his hand and he started to pump it agonizingly slow.

"P-please?" I whispered.

"Please, what?" Ozzy asked.

"Fuck me," I moaned.

Ozzy chuckled in my ear and he removed his hand from my member, making me whimper at the loss. He then grabbed the waistband of my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. I blushed furiously when Ozzy stared me down. He placed his hand on the back of my head and shoved my head down, making me bend over completely. My face hit the desk hard and I groaned in pain.

At first nothing happened, then I felt him spread my ass and lick along my hole. I let out a loud moan, then that turned to whimper when his tongue was no longer at my entrance. He replaced his tongue with one of his fingers, and he shoved it inside my tight hole. I groaned in pain as he stretched me with his beefy finger. Two more fingers entered me and I cried out in pleasure when my sweet spot was hit.

Ozzy pulled his fingers out and smacked me hard on the ass, making me cry out and jolt forward. My dick was pressing hard into the desk, and the friction I was getting was amazing. My body jolted again when Ozzy's large hand came into contact with my ass.

"Fuck me! Please just do it!" I said.

"Beg for it," Ozzy said.

"Please, just fuck me! I need to feel your cock inside of me!" I said.

Ozzy's hand landed hard on my ass again and I let out a long moan. He finally pulled his hand away and I could feel my ass stinging from the assault it just went through. I heard a zipper being undone and I turned my head to see Ozzy undoing his pants. He took his cock out and my eyes widened at the size. He was huge and thick!

I felt a little scared about him shoving his fat cock inside of me, but that soon disparaged when I felt the head of his dick near my entrance. He snapped his hips forward and his cock popped inside of me. I screamed in pain and I tried to muffle my cries by burying my face into the desk beneath me. Ozzy didn't even wait for me to adjust, he just fucked me hard and deep.

I cried out in pleasure when his dick hit my sweet spot with short, powerful jobs. He continued to hit that spot over and over, and I could feel my balls start to tighten. I could tell Ozzy was close too because his thrusts were becoming sloppy. He continued to thrust fast and hard, and I could feel his balls slapping against my ass. His hand came into contact with my ass again and I cried out. I screamed into the desk beneath me as I came hard.

Ozzy let out a loud grunt, then I felt his hot cum fill me to the brim. He pulled out a little too roughly and I hissed. I could feel his cum slide down my leg and I quickly grabbed a tissue to clean it up.

Once we were both cleaned up and the room was tidy again, we sat back down and tried to get back to work. It was of course impossible, and I had a feeling that this homework was never going to get done.


End file.
